True Love
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Jade and Beck broke up and Tori sees this as her chance to become a good girlfriend for Beck. But will a certain Best Friend fall in love with her? And will she return those feelings? Minor BORI Main Tandré
1. I'm in love

**Hey Guys! Here I am again with a new Tandré story :-) I hope you'll like it. Don't get me wrong. I pretty much dislike Bori... Cause I think Jade and Beck belong together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, Beck and Jade would've never broken up. ;-)**

**Tori POV**

I paced around my room. Beck broke up with Jade and this was my chance! I liked Beck for so long! But then there's André... No Tori! He's JUST a friend! My... Best Friend. At that moment my phone went off.

''Hello?'' I answered my phone.

''Hey Tori!'' I smiled. ''Hey Cat!'' I greeted back while walking downstairs.

I sat down on the couch. ''Whatcha doing?'' I asked Cat. Cat giggled. ''I coloured a tiger for Jade again!'' She giggled again. Jade? I sat straight up.

''Is Jade their?'' I asked Cat.

Cat acted like she didn't hear me.

''My tiger is blue this time!'' She giggled again.

''CAT!'' I shouted.

''What?'' She asked innocent.

''Is. Jade. There.'' I asked again.

''Yeah she's here! Do you wanna talk to her?'' She asked me. Jade was the last person I wanna talk to right now.

''No Cat I'm-''

''hang on a sec, I'll give you Jade.'' She interuppted me.

Oh no...

''No Cat please-''

''WHAT?'' I heared Jade yell in the phone.

''Good morning to you too Jade.'' I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

''What do you want from me?'' Jade snapped at me.

''Nothing! I was just... wondering how you are!'' I menaged to get out.

''How I am? HOW I AM?'' She yelled at me.

''Look, I know you're hurt but do you have to scream in my ear like that?'' I asked keeping the phone from my ear.

''YES!'' She shouted again.

Obviously, Jade was in a bad mood today.

''Don't you want...'' I hesitated, but I had to ask anyway.

''Don't I what?'' She asked me calmed down.

I sighed relieved. ''Don't you want Beck back?'' I asked carefully.

''No! It's over... for good..'' I could hear she tried to keep in her tears.

''Jade...'' I should be happy but... I can't.

''What?'' she whispered.

''I'm sorry...'' I stroke my hand over my face.

''For what?'' Jade asked me.

''Never mind...'' I whispered.

''Okay... I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow.'' And Jade hang up.

I placed my phone on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. Once I got back my phone went off again.

''Hello?'' I asked and took a sip from my water.

''Hey Tor!'' I almost spit out my water. It was Beck.

''Hey Beck! How.. How are you?''

''I'm fine but I was wondering if you'd like it to hang out tomorrow after school.'' Beck asked me.

I nearly jumped up and down from excitment.

''Sure! I'd loved too!'' I tried to say casually.

''Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!''

''See you tomorrow..'' I said and hang up.

That evening.

**André's POV**

I walked to Tori's front door and rang the bell.

A minute later Tori opened up the door with an surprised look.

''Oh André... Hi come in!'' She said stepping inside.

''Thanks muchacha!'' I said walking in.

''I didn't expect you here, what are you doing here anyways?'' She asked me.

''I just wanted to drop by by my bestest friend.'' I said smiling.

A smile appeared on Tori's face.

''Awww!'' She spread her arms and took me into a hug.

I loved hugging Tori, If I may admit... I kind of have a thing for her. I mean, who wouldn't? She's nice, cute, smart, beautiful, en very funny. So I may be just a little bit.. in love with her.. okay, I'm _deeply_ in love with her.

**An half hour later**

''You didn't!'' I laughed.

''I had to! Trina was so annoying, I'd do anything to shut her op so I just threw my bucket full of Ice Cream all over her.''

''Well at least she shut up.'' I smirked.

''She went to Mom and Dad ofcourse.'' Tori rolled her eyes.

''Like she always does.''

''Were they mad at you?'' I asked laughing.

''No,'' Tori said. ''They totally understood what they did, they only found it bad for the Ice Cream. Trina didn't appreciate that. She didn't talk to us for over a week.'' She said stroking her hand through her silky brown hair.

''Really? She didn't talk to you for a week?'' I asked suprisingly.

''Yeah I was surprised too! It was really quiet for that week, too bad that week flew by and Trina couldn't stop talking after that week.'' Tori sighed.

I smirked and took another sip from the hot cocao Tori made.

''So what are you doing tomorrow after school?'' I asked Tori.

Tori looked down at her hands.

''I'm hanging out with Beck after school...'' she said softly.

''Oh ok...'' I was disappointed because I would've loved to hang out with Tori tomorrow after school. Seems Beck had the same idea.

''I think I should be going now..'' I put my cup down and stood up. Tori stood up too and walked with me to the door.

''Thanks for stepping by, you really cheered me up'' Tori smiled one of het adorable Tori-smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

''Anytime.'' I said and walked to my car as she closed the door.

**Tori POV**

I leaned against the door with my arms crossed.

What am I doing!


	2. I lost My Best Friend

**And Chapter 2! Bori alart! André won't like this...**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own Victorious otherwise Beck and Jade would've been together already!**

**Beck POV**

The next morning I walked to school I passed Jade. She saw me but ignored me and walked away. I sighed and shoke my head. So maybe it didn't work out between us, I still miss her. I walked to my locker when I met Tori.

''Hey!'' she greeted happily.

''Tori Vega,'' I smiled. ''Looking good as always!'' I remarked.

Tori blushed and laughed. ''You look great too.'' she said shyly.

''Hey Hey!'' Cat walked to us.

''Hey Cat'' Tori waved at her.

''What's going on?'' I asked her.

''I coloured a tiger blue..'' she said giggling.

I looked at Tori but she just looked as weird at Cat as I was.

''Hey Lil' red! Hey guys!'' André walked to us and smiled sweet at Tori, wich Tori returned with her cute Tori-smile.

''How ya doin man?'' I asked.

''I'm fine but you prepair.'' He warned me.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''Jade's looking for you.'' he told me.

''Strange, I just saw her and she walked away from me.'' I didn't get it.

Why was she looking for me when she walked away from me when she saw me?

''I don't think you should worry about her, she's just a little bit upset.'' Tori said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her and she smiled her gorgeous smile back.

When I looked back at André he seemed jealous.

Tori noticed it and quickly gave him a short hug and walked off with Cat towards Robbie.

What just happened?

**Jade Pov**

I don't care we broke up, I care that he might date Tori. What does she have what I don't? Maybe she planned this all along! I knew there was something wrong with that girl... I'm gonna keep an eye on her.

I walked out of the bathroom en bumped into Beck. I looked to the ground, avoiding his look.

''I heared you were looking for me.'' he said.

''I just wanted to say that I don't care what you do, but I don't want you to date Tori.'' I said to him looking Beck in the eye.

''What? where did you get that idea?'' He asked me confused.

I let out a sarcastic laugh.

''Don't play dumb with me I know you like her!'' I crossed my arms.

Beck threw his arm up in the air. ''Your not my girlfriend anymore! I do whatever I want to! So if I want to date Tori! I'll date Tori!'' I looked over Beck's shoulder and saw Tori walking this way.

Great.. she must've heared all of this.

''Well if you like her so much and want to date her, there she is!'' I shouted and pointed behind Beck.

''Have fun!'' I yelled and walked angrily away.

Beck sighed with his eyes closed.

I looked one more time over my shoulder to see Beck was walking to Tori.

I turned my face away and kept on walking. I didn't want to see this.

**Beck POV**

I sighed with my eyes closed and turned around to walk to Tori.

''Hey.'' I said.

''Hey,'' she replied. ''Are you ok? What was that all about?'' she asked herself.

''Jade said she didn't want me to date you but I said that if I wanted to I will date you.'' I explained.

Tori smiled and took a step closer.

''And?'' she asked me looking up at me.

''And what?'' I asked confused.

''Do you want to date me?'' She whispered those words.

I stared in her big brown eyes.

''Ofcourse I would.'' I said still looking in her brown eyes.

She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

**André POV**

I'm in the Janitor closet with my head against the door and my fists next to my head. What I just so... I couldn't believe what I just saw..

I lost Beck and Tori and Sikowitz told me to look for them. I found them in the hallway.. kissing.

At that moment I knew Tori didn't like me... thát way. She liked Beck and now she was Beck's girlfriend while I've liked her for so long.

I walked out of the closet and met Tori outside.

''Hey! There you are, Sikowitz told me to go look for you!'' She said smiling.

I glared at her and then looked to the ground.

Avoiding her beautiful big brown eyes.

''Hey.. Is something wrong?'' She asked concerned and put her hand on my shoulder.

I roughly shoke her hand of.

''Like you don't know!'' I snapped at her.

''What? André I don't know what you're talking about. Could you please explain to me what's wrong?'' she asked really concerned.

I looked in her eyes.

''Was it fun with Beck?'' I growled.

Tori's eyes widened.

''What? What are you talking about?'' she asked confused.

''I'm talking about that Beck kissed you.'' I mumbled looking to the ground again.

**Tori POV**

''I'm talking about that Beck kissed you.'' André mumbled looking to the ground again.

I felt my heart sink.

''Actually... André...'' I started. He looked up at me.

''I'm the one who kissed Beck...'' I whispered but André heared me.

He scoffed and walked passed me.

I turned around and ran after him.

''ANDRÉ WAIT!'' I shouted after him.

He turned around fury in his eyes.

''What!'' he snapped at me.

''Why are you so angry at me?'' I asked confused.

''I liked from the first moment I saw you, the first moment when Trina introduced me to you! And you never told me you liked Beck!'' he shouted at me.

''Well you never told me you liked me either!'' I shouted back.

''I bet you did it to hurt me, congratulations! you got your wish!'' He shouted back at me.

''How could you think like that of me! I'm not Jade! I'm Tori! And I'm your best friend!'' I shouted upset.

''Correction you WERE my Best friend.'' He snapped at me.

I stood as frozen. Best-musician-I-know-say-WHAT!

''W-What?'' I whispered.

''You heard me'' he said bitterly.

''But- I- You- I can't lose you as my friend! Your were my first friend here!'' I shouted panicked.

He couldn't just leave me!

''You're coming too late with that Tori. I'm not your best friend anymore.'' He said coldly and walked out of the school building.

I had my hand in my hair and tears rolled down my cheek.

André, my best friend, left me.. alone.

I just realized what I've done.

I cried even harder.

''What have I done?'' I shouted crying falling on the floor on my knees.

**Oooh! Poor Tori... I feel like crying myself :'-(**

**André was a little too harsh don't you think?**

**Well... since this is a ****Tandré**** story and not a ****Bori**** story you can bet on me it'll all turn out right ;-)**

**See you next time!**

**X,~DreamgirlSeddie~,X**


	3. I make up with my best friend

**Chapter 3... :-D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own Dan Schneider so Beck and Jade are back together again.. sadly... I don't own him OR Victorious...**

**Tori POV**

I wiped my tears away and walked out of the bathroom to Sikowitz classroom.

''Where's André?'' Sikowitz asked me.

Hearing André's name cuts right through my heart... I miss André.

''Ehh.. he didn't feel well so he went home... and actually I don't feel well either... can I go home?'' I didn't feel like staying at school today. It feels empty without André. What's wrong with me?

Sikowitz nodded. ''Would you like someone to bring you home?'' he asked concerned. I faked a smile.

''Nah, I'm good.'' I said and walked to my seat and grabbed my backpack.

''Get well soon'' Beck said to me and brushed his lips against mine.

With or without André in my life, _no way_ I'm gonna give up on Beck, he's way to sweet!

''Thanks'' I blushed and walked out of the class room and ran outside. While running I tried to call André.

Crap. Voicemail.

''André it's me.. Tori. I know you're there! Come on, please pick up! I wanna talk to you. About me and Beck and... about us. We need to talk André... Please! What's my life worth if you're not in it... if you're listening this right now I'll meet you at my house at 12:00 pm. I hope I'll see you then.'' I hang up and rushed home.

It was 11:50 pm.

André could be here in 10 minutes... if he comes..

I walked to the kitchen and but my backpack down there when I heard my phone beeb.

I ran to my phone and saw I got a text message from André. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I opened his message.

_Dear Tori,_

_Trust me when I say your better of without me._

_Whenever I see you with Beck I get jealous._

_If you care a little bit about me you'll understand that I don't wanna be a stupid jealous boy._

_It doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you, cause I still am._

_You hurt me Tori._

_Maybe it was partly my fault cause I didn't tell you my feelings._

_But you lost me, and I lost you.._

_I hope I get to talk to you again someday._

_Yours truely,_

_André._

A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on André's name.

That's it.

He doesn't want to be my best friend anymore.

It's over... our friendship.

André was the first friend I had here on Hollywood Arts. If he didn't get paired up with Trina, I would've never met him. I would've never be on Hollywood Arts.

I sat down on the couch reading his text message again. And after a while, I decided to reply to him.

_Dear André,_

_My heart broke into a million pieces because our fight. I really don't matter if your jealous or not and it was mostly my fault..._

_The truth is.. I don't know how I feel about you._

_I only know I'm happy with Beck. _

_I hope you can except that..._

_Cause I'd rather die then lose your friendship so please... please stay my, OUR friend._

_Your my shoulder to lean, or cry on._

_And now that I have Beck, you'll always be my shoulder. _

_And I can't miss you as my shoulder._

_I hope you still wanna be my Best Friend._

_Cause I still need you, and I always will._

_I hope you understand._

_Lots of love,_

_Tori._

I pressed send and sighed when it said it was sended.

I can't turn back now.

My mom came walking down the stairs.

''Hey!'' she said surpised.

''Your home early!'' She sat down next beside me and noticed I was crying.

''Honey, what's wrong?'' she asked concerned.

''I lost André as my best friend,'' I sobbed.

''Because he likes me, and because I'm Beck's girlfriend.'' I cried again.

''Oh Honey!'' Mom took me in her arms and rubbed my back.

''You should talk to André'' She rubbed my back again.

''I tried but he won't pick up his phone..'' I mumbled in my mothers shoulder. My phone beebed again and Mom let me go.

''It'll be alright.'' She whispered and went back upstairs.

Tori grabbed her phone and opened the new Message from André.

_I understand._

_I'll talk to you later,_

_André._

**André POV**

I'm not mad at Tori anymore but I'm not ready yet to come over.

I send her another text message.

_I still love you, Best friend..._

I pressed send and stroke my hands over my face.

My phone beebed and it was Tori.

_I still love you too, Best Friend_

_Forever and always._

I couldn't help but smile.

Everything would be better.

I'll try not to be a jealous friend.

I'll try to be the best Friend Tori wants me to be.

**Tori POV**

I read André's text again.

_I still love you, Best Friend_

I'm glad André isn't mad anymore.

I love him too, but as my Best Friend.

I only really love Beck.

I think..

**And chapter 3!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**X,~DreamgirlSeddie~,X**


	4. Best Day Ever!

**So I had a little problem with chapter 2, it was like chapter 1 but it's now fixed!**

**For me, I love Tori. She's the sweetest main character from the show. I just don't think she belongs with Beck. I love Tori and Bade. I think she belongs with André. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious, otherwise Tandré would've already happen.**

**Tori POV**

It was cold outside so I put my coat on and a scarf.

I put on my gloves and went outside.

I walked through the snow on my way to André's home and after that to Beck's house.

After a 10 minute walk I ended up at André's house. I rang the doorbell.

André opened the door.

I looked to the ground. ''Are you still mad at me?'' I said still looking at the ground.

André smiled. ''Ofcourse not.''

I looked up at him and saw he was smiling. I smiled too and I flew him around the neck.

André laughed and twirled me around making me scream and laugh. André put me down with his arms still around my waist and I still had my arms around his neck.

Or smile faded en André leaned slowly in.

So did I, for a split second I forgot about Beck.

I felt André's lips brush mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I even pulled myself closer to him until I rememberd Beck, my BOYfriend.

I pulled away and let André go. ''I'm sorry..''

I whispered.

André shook his head. ''No I'm sorry. I'll tell Beck tomorrow.''

I nodded slowly. I bend down, grabbed a handful of snow and stood straight up again.

''Hey André.'' I said.

He looked up and looked in my eye.

''What?''

I threw the snow in his face and laughed hard.

''Oh you think that's funny?'' André threw a snowball in my face.

I wipped the snow from my face and saw André laughing with his arms around his stomach.

''That one was in your face, literally!'' laughed André.

I smirked and threw 2 snowballs in his face.

''In your face! twice!'' I winked at André.

''Oh now you're gonna get it!'' and he runned at me laughing.

''NO! NO STOP ANDRÉ!'' I runned laughing from him away.

He tackled me to the ground and we wresteld through the snow.

After half an hour we both stood up covered in snow.

''Wanna come inside for some hot cocoa?'' André asked me.

I shook my head smiling.

''No but thanks for the offer. I'm going to Beck now.'' I smiled.

André smiled back. ''Say 'Hi' for me.''

I smiled brighter ''Will do.''

I don't know why I did it but I placed my hands on André's arms and let my lips brush his cheek.

''See you tomorrow'' I let go of André.

''Yeah.. see you tomorrow.'' He walked inside and turned around by the door.

I walked backwards and waved at him.

André waved back and then closed the door.

I turned around and went on to Beck's house.

**Beck POV**

I was busy when I heard a knock on my RV.

I opened the door and saw Tori covered in snow.

I laughed. ''What happened? Did you trip a few times or something?'' I asked her, letting her in.

''No I had a snow fight with André.'' She replied.

''Ah, so you guys are friends again?'' I asked.

''Correction; BEST friends'' She said tapping on my nose.

I smirked and pressed my lips on her lips and Tori slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Tori pulled away and she looked kind of quilty.

''What's wrong?'' I asked worried.

''Trust me, you won't be mad... André and I kissed accidentally it really didn't mean nothing. I love you, Beck. I love André too, but as my best friend. I love you cause your my Boyfriend.'' She told me.

''It's ok. I'm just glad you told me the truth right away.'' I smiled.

''André was gonna tell you tomorrow actually.'' She stroke her hand through her hair.

''As long as you guys tell me the truth it's ok with me.'' I said. ''As long as you don't sleep with him.'' I stated.

''Beck!'' She said offended.

''Hey I'm just kidding!'' I poked her in the cheek.

''You better be!'' She said playfully warningly.

**Tori POV**

I'm on my way home and had a great time with Beck. I walked past André's house and stopped in my tracks. I'm in the mood for hot cocoa...

I walked to André's front door and rang the bell.

André opened up and looked surprised.

''Tori, what are you doing here?'' He asked surprised.

''I'm in the mood for hot Cocoa.. you got a cup for me?'' I smiled shyly.

André smiled and stepped aside. ''Come in, Muchacha.'' André smiled when I walked in and hang up I coat and scarf. I put of my gloves and sat down on André's couch.

''Aren't your parents home?'' I asked looking around.

''Nope.'' he came back with two cups of cocoa.

''Hmm..! Thanks!'' I took the cup with cocoa wich felt nicely warm to my cold hands.

''Why didn't you drink hot cocoa at Beck's house?'' André asked me.

I reached with my free hand for his and grabbed it.

''I wanted to drink hot cocoa with my best friend.''

I whispered. André smiled and squeezed in my hand.

''Your best friend really appreciates that.''

''I'm glad so!'' I smiled and took a nip from my hot cocoa.

''Auw! I think I burned my tongue!'' I laughed.

André laughed too.

We talked and drank our hot Cocoa like that.

This is what I so missed about hanging around with him.

After we finished the hot cocoa I put my coat back on and my scarf. André reached me my gloves and I put them on.

''Thanks André.'' I said smiling.

André had his hands in his pockets. ''No problem.''

I walked outside and turned around waving at André. André waved back and closed the door.

I walked back smiling.

Best Day Ever!


	5. My girlfriend

**Chapter 5 peoples! I hope you'll like**

**Discaimer: Seriously? Do I **_**have**_** to tell you? I think you already know the answer ;-)**

General POV

André walked in the school building when he saw Beck and walked to him. He was hesitating and eventually tapped him on the shoulder. Beck looked over his shoulder and turned to him.

''André Harris'' he said coldly.

André closed his eyes, knowing that Beck already knows what he and Tori had done.

''Look it was nothing, it was an accident.'' André explained. Beck look to the ground and took a deep breath.

''Why? Why would you kiss _my_ girlfriend.'' Beck looked at me with a cold glare.

''It was an _accident'' _André told him again.

''Tori told me it wasn't the first time, that you fell in love with Jade too. Are you gonna steal all my girlfriens? I thought you were my best friend!'' Beck exclaimed.

''I am your best friend. I promise I won't kiss Tori again. Not as long as she's your girlfriend.'' André promised him.

Beck sighed. ''Okay'' and he shook André's hand and walked off.

Tori came walking to André. ''What happened?''

she asked curious.

''Nothing, muchacha. It's ok.'' André walked with her to Sikowitz class and sat down next to each other. Tori waved at Beck who was sitting behind her next to Jade. Beck waved back and glared at Jade who stood up and sat down next to Cat and Robbie. Tori looked at her but Jade send her a glare and she turned around.

''Ignore Jade, she's just upset you're dating Beck.'' André whispered in her ear.

Tori nodded and focust on the lesson from Sikowitz.

After school Tori walked away with Cat and Robbie, followed by Jade. Once they left the schoolbuilding Jade pulled her in an alley next to the school.

''Jade! What are you doing?'' Tori pulled her arm free. And glared at her.

''I'm only gonna tell you once, dump Beck right now!'' Jade said slowly.

''Why should I? Why do you care anyways?'' Tori crossed her arms.

''If you don't dump him, that's your choice, he's just using you to get me jealous.'' Jade smiled devishly.

Tori scoffed. ''Don't make me laugh! He would never use me.''

Jade showed her a video of her and Beck kissing in the janitors closet.

Tori's jaw dropped.

''I'm doing this for you, to stop him hurting you, do what's wise Tori.'' With that Jade walked away.

Tears rolled down Tori's cheek and she walked out of the alley bumping into André.

''Hey! What happened?'' He asked worried.

Tori wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his chest and cried her heart out.

Tori told André everything Jade told her.

''She even showed a video.'' Tori sobbed.

André was _furious._ ''Where is he!'' he asked angrily. Tori whipped away her tears.

''I don't know... Home I think.'' Tori whipped away her mascara what was left on her cheek. André reached her his mobile. ''Break up with him, now. He's only hurting you Tori.''

Tori gulped and dialed Beck's number.

''Hey André'' Heard Tori Beck say.

''Beck, it's me. Tori.'' Tori said stuttering.

''I see, hey Tori.'' Beck said calmly.

''I just wanted to tell you that.. I'm breaking up with you. Don't call me.'' Tori hang up and gave the phone back to André.

''Are you ok, Muchacha?'' André asked worried.

Tori smiled through her tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head agains his chest.

''Yeah thanks to you. You're really my best friend ever.'' She mumbled into André shirt. André rubbed her back. ''I know, your mine best friend too.'' He whispered comforting her.

**André POV**

I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

Tori was the one who leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed her back pulling her closer to him. Tori pulled away and smiled at André.

''You'd never hurt me right?'' Tori asked me insecure.

''Never'' I said stroking her face with my thumb.

''Then... would you, be my Boyfriend, André?'' she asked shyly.

''Are you sure?'' I asked her.

She looked up at me, ''I just realized I loved you more than just my best friend. I love you because I like you, as a boyfriend.'' She said whispering.

''Yes, I'd loved to be your boyfriend.'' I said looking in her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled and brushed her lips against mine and I deepend the kiss.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to me.

**Awww... How sweet :-D. Though this isn't the ending. Yet! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Tandré In, Bori out ;-)**

**X,~DreamgirlSeddie~,X**


	6. What the fuck?

**Oh my god! I am SO SO SO Sorry it took me so long! Damn you school! Also, I had major writers block. I blame that too. :-P But oh well! I'm back and that's what matters! Enjoy ^^**

Tori POV:

I walked into the school with butterflies flying in my stomach. André brought me home yesterday. He was incredibly sweet. He gave me a quick kiss goodbye and let me alone to think. He did text me sometimes, tho. I saw André and walked straight up to him.

"Hey!'' I said happily. André turned around and smiled. ''Hey, Tor!''

I gave him a quick peck on his lips. ''How are you?''

André smiled wider and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled.

''Better now I'm with you.'' he said grinning. I started laughing. ''Cheesball!''

''Ooooh! I like cheese!'' André said excited, making me laugh again. ''I know André.'' Suddenly I stopped laughing.

''Do you like me more then cheese?'' I asked him. André chuckled before he said; ''No.'' Auch. That hurt. André must've seen it because he leaned closer to me.

''I _love _you more than cheese.'' he whispered in my ear. I began to grin like an idiot. I wrapped my arms around André's neck.

''I love you too, Loverboy.'' and I kissed him. We broke apart because someone yelled at us.

''WHAT THE FUCK!?'' We turned around.

''Beck...'' I said awkwardly. ''Are you _cheating _on_ me_?'' he said through grinned theeth.

That's when I got mad, I mean; What the hell?!

''Me? You cheated on me first!'' I screamed. ''WHAT do you mean!'' He screamed back at me. ''I mean that Jade told me you kissed her in the Janitor closet!'' I crossed my arms. ''What? That's not true!'' Beck said but started sweating.

''Really? She let me watch a tape, YOU kissing HER. I don't know what I've done to you to cheat on me like that...'' I said. Beck fell silent. ''That's what I thought.'' I said before walking off.

''Tori! Tor, wait!'' André shot Beck a glare and ran after me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around against him. ''What?'' I said.

''What was that?'' André asked me concerned. ''Me dumping that jerk over there.'' I hissed. André kept silent and wrapped his arms around me.

He always knew when he should talk to me or when not. He knew when I needed comfort and he always gave it to me. That's why he's my best friend and boyfriend. I rested my head against his chest and he rubbed my back soothingly. I smiled and snuggled closer against him. ''I love you.'' I whispered slowly.

André chuckled. ''I love you too, Muchacha.'' He kissed the top of my head and held me a few more minutes. It felt nice and never wanted to let go again.

Cat came running to us with Jade. Great, Jade. Just what I needed.

''Are you ok?'' Jade asked me, looking truely upset. ''Uhm, yeah. I'm okay. Why?'' I asked unsure. ''Beck told us you dumped him, I just wanted... can I ask you why?'' she asked playing with her nails.

I looked at André and smiled. ''There's someone I like better.'' I said facing her. ''And I know for a fact he would never cheat on me.''

Jade looked guilty when I said the word 'cheat'. I smiled. That means she's sorry. I placed my hand on her arm. ''Hey, it's okay.'' I whispered, smiling slightly. Jade's face lite up. ''Really?'' she asked hopeful.

I smiled wide. ''Really.'' I said grinning. Jade smiled too and we hugged each other. ''Uhmm.. Hiii!'' Cat said trying to get attention. ''What's up Cat?'' I asked breaking the hug with Jade. ''Sikowitz wants you guys in class, that's why we came to get you.'' she said playing with her hair.

I nodded. ''Alright, let's go!'' I said smiling. André grabbed my hand. ''You sure?'' he asked me. I turned to him, nodding smiling. ''100%'' I gave him a kiss and dragged him with me to Sikowitz class. Jade and Cat followed us right away.

**So that's it for Chapter 6! I hope I get to update soon again :-) See ya guys. Oh! And thanks for the sweet reviews and follows! That means alot!**

**XXX,**

**Anja.**


	7. Changed

**André POV**

I sat down next to Tori in Sikowitz' class. I felt Beck glaring at us and I glared straight back at him. Jade sat down on the other side of Tori and Cat sat down next to Jade. Tori looked at me and saw I was glaring at Beck. She touched my arm and I turned my heart towards her.

''Ignore him, he's not worth it.'' She whispered to me and placed a sweet kiss to the corner of my mouth. I smiled and nodded. She was right, Beck's not worth it. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. It felt nice to finally have her as my girlfriend. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and we focussed as Sikowitz told us to focus.

''Today we're starting with-'' he stopped talking when a phone went off. He sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes.

''Whoooz?'' he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Tori looked guilty and put her hand up. ''Mineeeezz.'' She said. Sikowitz sighed annoyed.

''TORI! You know the rules!'' Sikowitz said angrily. Tori nodded her head and turned her phone off. She put it back in her pocket and snuggled into my side again.

Sikowitz continued his lesson and I could feel Beck glare at me. I wanted to punch that guy so bad. He hurt Tori and he isn't going away with it. No one hurts my Tori. I felt Tori getting up and grabbing my hand. I smiled at her. She smiled right back before pulling me away as the bell rang. Lunch Time. Time to fill our stomachs. We sat outside at our regular table. When Beck walked up to us we all glared but didn't say a thing. He sat down and glared at me most of the time. He suddenly got a smirk on his face. I just wanted to whip it of off his face. He looked at Tori who avoided his eyes.

''Tori can we talk?'' he asked my girlfriend. Tori's head shot up and looked right at Beck. Doubt was shining in her eyes. If I learned one thing it was that you don't have to do something if you're doubting it. She looked at me and I saw a little bit fear too. I put my hand over hers.

''You don't have to if you don't want to.'' I said reassuringly. She smiled small and nodded her head. She looked at Beck.

''I don't want to. And I think everything has already been said. So, no thanks.'' She said and looked at her food again. Beck's smirk vanished and looked angry. He glared at the two of us before getting up and walking away angry. 

**Tori POV**

I had no idea why Beck would want to talk to me. For me, everything has already been said between the two of us. I'd rather never talk to him again. He changed and I don't like the new Beck. He's not that nice anymore like he used to be. I miss that Beck. I looked at André for a second. Warmth ran through my body as I looked at him, as I saw him smile, as I he just looked into my eyes with a warm look. It melted my heart. I couldn't believe I was so blind and thought Beck was the one for me while the one… was right by my side, from the start. I ate a French fry. André looked at me. _Everyone _looked at me. What?

''I already told you guys I love mayonnaise with French fries!'' I said, thinking they were talking about that. Everyone shared confused glances.

''We know… but I asked you something.'' André said slightly confused. I blushed embarrassed.

''Sorry, your question was?'' I asked shyly eating a French fry. André looked even more confused what confused me.

''I asked if you were okay. You were staring off in space.'' André said to me. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

''Never been better!'' I tried my best to lie. I didn't want to lie to André. It hurt my feelings to lie to him but I didn't want him to worry. I looked André in the eyes and saw he was looking right through my lie. I sighed. I knew he would let it go… for now. He would come back on it later.

The bell rang but André stopped me while everyone else walked off. _Or right now._ I thought to myself.

''I know you lied Tori. Why did you lie? And the truth, please.'' He said gently. I took a deep breath. I didn't know if he liked what I was gonna say next.

''I…'' I took a deep breath. ''I'm worried about Beck. He's changed and I don't like it. He changed after I broke up with him and it worries me. I don't like this side of him and I want him to be the old Beck again. I think no ones likes this side of Beck. Not even you. I'm just worried he will do something stupid and hurts himself or someone else. I don't want to be the blame for that. There has to be something that we can do to change Beck. We have to, we need to. I don't want anything bad to happen. I have to change this. You can't stop me André. Don't even try. I love you… Please… don't hate me.'' I said. André just stared at me with a look I didn't know. André barely got this look in his eyes. Only if he was angry. It scared me a little to be honest. I didn't want him to hate me just because I want to help a friend in need. Beck's changed and he needs help before it is too late. And I don't want that to happen. I won't let it happen. Because if it did… I would be the blame of it. _Please, Please, Please don't hate me! _I thought desperately.

**Yep… that happened…**


	8. is it really over?

**It has been a loooong time! But this deserved an update. Hope you enjoy! If I made you cry… Sorry. Sad chapter alert!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori POV<strong>

"You want to help you _ex-boyfriend_ and you ask me if I'm _okay with it_?''

I flinched at the sound of André's voice.

"André, please. Just trust me on this. I don't want him to do something he might regret later.'' I practically begged.

André said and looked at the ground. After a few seconds of silence I looked down, defeated.

"Alright." I perked up at the sound of André's voice.

"You can do it, but if anything happens between you two, this.'' He said and pointed between us. "Is over.''

I tried to swallow but nodded my head. I had nothing to be afraid of because I wouldn't dare and cheat on André. He's my everything.

I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I will not cheat on you, because I love you.'' I said and saw André smile widely.

He leaned in and his lips brushed mine. "Love you too. Now go.''

I kissed his cheek before speeding of to find Beck. I found him leaning against his car in the parking lot.

"Beck!'' I said and he looked up. He smiled and walked up to me.

"Hey, babe. Are you coming back for more?'' He asked me with a flirtatious smile.

I rolled my eyes at his replied and crossed my arms.

"No.'' I said simply and raised my eyebrow at his laugh.

"Why, is André making you to stay with him?''

My blood started to boil.

"Just shut up! You know, I came here to help you because you've changed! But you know what? Never mind. Save yourself.'' I said.

I wanted to walk away but Beck grabbed my arm and twirled me around.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to change but I did… Our break up was hard for me and you just ran immediately into André's arm. Did you now how much that hurt me?'' He asked me. I scoffed.

"I bet it hurt just as much as watching your boyfriend kiss his ex-girlfriend in the school closet!'' I fired back.

"I never meant to hurt you that way!'' He shouted at me.

"Oh no? Then why did you kiss Jade?!''

"I… I don't know, Okay?!''

"Oh, so you just go around and kiss people?!''

"I never meant for us to break up!''

"Then you shouldn't have kissed Jade!''

"Can't you see that I love you?!''

I fell silent. No. No. No. No. _NO!_ This was NOT happening! I loved _André_ not _Beck._

"Tori…'' Beck said when I fell silent. "I love you. Don't you love me?"

I shoke my head. "No. I love André.''

Beck grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. My eyes went wide and I pushed Beck away.

"I knew it.'' I twirled around and looked into the eyes of André.

"A-André! It-It's not what it seems! He kissed me! Please, believe me.''

André looked mad and his eyes were filled with anger. "I warned you, Tori. And yet you still let him kiss you. I meant what I said. We're done.''

Tears blurred my vision as André spoke and then walked away. Beck tried to wrap and arm around me but I shrugged it off. I turned to him and I was _furious._

"This is _your_ fault! I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU!'' I said and ran off in the direction André had walked off to.

"ANDRÉ!'' I said and catched up with him. He turned around and groaned.

"Leave me alone, Tori! We're over.'' He said. He didn't bother to wipe his tears away and neither did I.

He seemed calmed down and cupped my face.

"Tori. I love you, and I'll always love you."

My tears were running down my cheeks fast. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip and slowly kissed me for the last time. I didn't want it to be over. I loved him so much.

"I love you André.'' I sobbed through my tears. He whipped them away but they kept coming.

"I love you too, always.'' With that he walked away from me, whipping his own tears away.

And I let him. My tears ran down my cheeks as I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out of my life. I wanted to run after him, to stop him and hold him, to kiss him and tell him I loved him. But I couldn't. It was over and I had to accept that. I hated Beck for what he did but I let him kiss me, so it was my own fault too. I sighed and walked back to Hollywood Arts. How was I gonna explain to the others André had left for the day? I didn't want to school, so I turned on my heels and walked down the street to my house. I just wanted to lay in my bed and never wake up again. My life felt so empty without André, but I have to get over this break up. And I'll start with it tomorrow. Then fresh new tears ran down my cheeks. I ran to the front door, opened it, slammed it close, ran up the stairs, opened my bedroom door and slammed it close too. I fell face first on the bed and cried into my pillow. I hated this, I hated my life, I hated it so much. I need André. I whipped my tears away angrily and just layed down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My phone beeped and I perked up, hoping it was André. But it was not. It was Cat.

**Where are you and André? Beck told us you guys broke up, boohoo ****I hope you're okay! Call me if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you! 3 Loveyou!**

I smiled. Cat was the sweetest thing and best friend I could ever have.

**I'm home and I have no idea where André is. I didn't want to go back to school. Of course he told you, cause it's a jerk. Tell him that for me and that I **_**never**_** wanna speak to him again, it's all his fault. Thanks Cat, I really need a friend like you. I'll call you later. Love you too! XX**

I turned my phone off and crawled under the blankets. I sighed and closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, short, short! I know. SORRY! But I'm kind in a hurry and I need to update my other story too! So hope you guys liked and stay tuned!<strong>

**Reviews would be nice ^^**

**Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its been long hasn't it? Yeah, it has… :') Sorry about that, didn't mean to keep you guys waiting this long, but oh well! So here are the two last chapters of True Love. Are y'all ready? Here we go!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Tori walked into Sikowitz' class with Cat close behind her. Ever since Tori and Andre had broken up, Cat had been there for her through thick and thin. Tori loved that redhead. She was so thankful for Cat and to have her as her friend. She could always cheer her up. She was funny, kind and just very sweet. She had always been there for Tori and Tori appreciated it a lot. She owned Cat big time. Tori sat down in one of the chairs, as far away from Andre and Beck possible. Cat sat down next to her and linked their arms. She gave Tori a smile which Tori returned. They paid attention to Sikowitz' lesson, at least Cat did. Tori tried to but her eyes kept wandering to Andre who was listening to Sikowitz with full attention. Suddenly Andre felt eyes on him and looked Tori's way. Their eyes met and Andre gave Tori a soft smile, showing her he wasn't mad anymore. Tori smiled back and felt relieved Andre wasn't mad anymore. Though, those two were anything but fixed. She hoped her and Andre could talk and that they could try being a couple again. She missed Andre and at the way Andre looked and smile at her, she couldn't help but think he missed her too. She just hoped that it was true and that they could pick up their relationship again. She was very stupid to let that ruin because she wanted to help Beck, she realized that now. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Ever.

"Tori!'' Sikowitz said, gaining her attention, "Have you listened to anything I said?''

"Uhh…'' Tori stuttered, "Yes, I have. I think.''

"Really? Then what was I talking about?''

"Uhm.. you were talking about…'' Tori caught Andre's eyes and realized she had to make this right. Now.

She got up from her seat and joined Sikowitz on the stage.

"You were talking about a girl and a boy, who were hopelessly in love with each other, and very happy together. But the girl realized her ex-boyfriend had changed and she wanted to help him. Her current boyfriend didn't trust him but the girl wouldn't listen to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend trusted the girl and the girl tried to talk to her ex-boyfriend but he betrayed her by kissing her, which her current boyfriend saw. Her current boyfriend got mad and broke up with her because he knew this would happen and felt hurt because the girl wouldn't listen to him. That left the girl, and hopefully the boy too, heartbroken. Now, the girl realizes she had been wrong all along and that she couldn't change her old ex-boyfriend. The girl now hopes that the boy can forgive her and that they can be friends.''

Tori stared hopefully at Andre who had been listening carefully the whole time and was now smiling. He nodded and whispered softly a 'Yes'.

Sikowitz leaned towards her. "Tori?''

Tori looked at her teacher. "Yes?''

"That wasn't what I was talking about. You're story wasn't even close to what I was talking about. I was talking about the next play I'm gonna organize.''

"And what I just told everyone, wasn't the story of the play?''

"Far from that.''

"Oh. Okay.'' Tori walked off the stage and to her seat.

When she sat down Cat nudged her and pointed to Andre. Andre smiled brightly at her and waved, making her heart melt. She waved back with a smile and bit her lip. She looked at Cat who gave her a quick hug.

"Tori, Andre. Please PAY ATTENTION.'' Sikowitz complained, annoyed.

Tori and Andre shared a look and then bursted out in laughter together.

Tori was putting some books in her locker when Jade came walking to her.

"Hey, Tori. Tori.'' Jade said, gaining Tori's attention.

"Oh, hey. What's up?'' Tori asked as she closed her locker.

"I'm very sorry about that whole Beck thing, I shouldn't let have that happen. Sorry.'' She apologized.

"Awh, it's okay. I'm just glad that everything between me and Andre is okay. Don't worry about it." Tori said, smiling.

At that moment Andre came walking around the corner. "Hey Tori, Jade.'' He smiled.

"Hey.'' Tori greeted him.

"What's up?" Jade smiled at him.

"Do you guys wanna grab lunch at Nozu?'' Andre asked his friends.

"Sure!'' Tori said, sounding excited. "Sounds like fun!''

"Uhm,'' Jade said smiling and looking between the two of them. "You guys go, I'll eat here at school.''

"Okay.'' Andre said, shrugging. He turned to Tori. "So, I'll see you there?''

"Yeah, sure.'' Tori smiled. Andre smiled back and then walked away.

"Look who's got a lunch date with her crush.'' Jade teased Tori and poked her.

Tori laughed and swatted Jade's hand away. "It's not a date.''

"Yeah, right.'' Jade smirked and walked away.

Tori leaned against her locker and smiled. Maybe it _was_ a date. She wasn't entirely sure. He did ask her out to grab Nozu at lunch, but then again he asked Jade too. Was he just doing that to be polite? This was so frustrating. They were friends again but now Tori didn't know if Andre wanted to be more than 'Just Friends'. She sighed and walked to her next class. Just two more periods, then it was lunch time. Which meant going to Nozu with Andre. She was pumped.

Tori walked into Nozu and looked around, in the hope to see Andre somewhere.

"Tori! Tori!'' Andre called and waved at her.

Tori smiled and waved back as she made her way towards him and sat down across from him by the table. She smiled politely and he smiled back.

"It's good to see you.'' Andre said and reached over the table to grab her hand.

Tori smiled and give Andre's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal.'' Tori stated, "I'm glad _we_ are back to normal.''

Andre smiled and laughed. "Yeah me too. I hated it not being around you, Tor.''

"I'm sorry I got you mad… you were right, I shouldn't have tried to change Beck.''

"Ahh, I wasn't not mad anymore the following day. I just thought you were so I decided to leave you alone.''

Tori nodded sadly. She wished he hadn't. She really missed Andre. He wasn't worth losing over any fight.

"I'm sorry I overreacted with the whole Beck thing.'' Andre said after they had ordered.

Tori smiled and took a bite of her sushi. "It's fine, don't worry."

They continued to eat their lunch and had a great time. Both felt there was something more but both were to afraid to admit it. After they paid they walked back together, hand in hand. They arrived back at Palm Woods and stopped in the Hall way.

"I gotta go hurry back to my class. I'll see you around?'' Andre asked.

Tori nodded with a smile. Andre let go of her hand and left to his next class. Tori walked to her locker to grab her books and walked to her next class. Halfway through period her phone vibrated in her pocket. She sneakily took it out so the teacher wouldn't see. She smiled when she saw she had a text message from Andre. She got curious and opened the text message.

_Damn, this class is boring without you, Tor. Do you miss me already?_

Tori giggled softly and wrote a reply back.

_Yeah I know, this class is boring too. I don't know, maybe. Do you miss me? ;)_

Within a minute she got a reply back.

_No, I do not :P_

_Well then I do not miss you either._

Tori smirked and waited patiently for an answer.

_Good._

_Good!_ Tori wrote back.

_Fine_

_Fine!_

"Miss Tori Vega. Put your phone away right now, or else you'll lose it for the rest of the day.'' The teacher said.

Tori nodded and turned her phone off and away. She was annoyed she couldn't text Andre anymore. She leaned her head in the palm of her hand and wished for this day to be over. She just wanted to go home, watch some TV and then fall asleep. And dream of Andre, and hope that they would get back together. That was all Tori wanted. For them to be together. She sighed and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but she couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She really missed Andre, and she wanted him back as her boyfriend. She was gonna do everything it took to make Andre realize she was the one for him. Because she already knew Andre was the one for her. She messed up, but she was gonna fix it. Whatever it took.

**Yeaaaaah. So the next chapter is the last one! I hope you guys will all enjoy it. **

**Much love! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's the last chapter to True Love! Finally this story done too **** So anyways, enough talking. Let's get the show on the road!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Tori was in her room, laying on her bed, texting Cat and thinking about Andre. Ever since their little texting conversation under the lesson they hadn't spoken to each other and it worried Tori. Why was Andre suddenly so quiet? Was he still mad at her? Tori groaned and let herself fall back on her bed. She just wanted to be with Andre again. She was stupid to try and change Beck, it was all her fault they had broken up. She sighed, she knew had to stop thinking about it. She had to come up with a plan to get back together. Maybe Cat could help her. Maybe even Jade. She would do anything to get back together with Andre. She missed him so much. He was the most sweetest guy on earth and she needed him. He had been her best friend for a long time now. Actually she wouldn't have guessed that she would fall for Andre. She thought that Beck was the one for her, boy was she wrong. She had been so happy with Andre. And she let that ruin because of Beck. What was wrong with her? She knew something was off about Beck. He had been stubborn all the time and now she gotta realize she couldn't change him. Ever. Tori had to stop thinking about Beck, he wasn't worth her time. Her mind wandered off to Andre and she smiled again. Andre always brought a smile to her face. That was just how he is. She loved to see Andre. He was plain gorgeous.

"TORI!'' Trina shouted from downstairs, "You have a visitor!''

Tori groaned and jumped from her bed. She walked downstairs and saw that Andre stood in her living room.

"Andre!'' She chirped. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

Andre smiled and swung her around once. He put her down and kept his arms around her waist and smiled brightly at her.

"You missed me?'' He asked teasingly.

"Yes! I did, so much!'' She said cheerfully.

Andre laughed and shook his head. He missed his Latina girl so much. Tori broke his heart when he saw Beck and her kissing. He knew something like this would happen but Tori was stubborn and thought she could change Beck. Well, she couldn't. Instead it resulted in them breaking up and not talking to each other for days. He felt bad that the Latina thought he was mad at her, actually he was mad at Beck. He knew him and Tori were dating so why'd he do it? All he wanted was his favorite Best Friend back, and maybe even as girlfriend. But the time will come, Andre had to be patient. After all, he was the one who dumped her. He needed to give her time. He would give her all the time she needed to get over it.

"So, want some hot cocoa?'' Tori asked Andre with a smile.

Hot cocoa was their favorite beverage. They would drink it all the time and talk and laugh with each other, it was their special Best Friends time. Tori was glad that they could do that together again. That's what she had missed the most actually, their Special Best Friends time.

"Sure, muchacha.'' Andre grinned and followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

Tori warmed the water up and filled two cups with cocoa powder. She sat down across from Andre while they waited for the water to cook. Andre smiled at her and Tori smiled back.

"Remember the last time we drank hot cocoa together?'' Andre asked with a goofy smile.

"Yes, I do. It was before we had our snowball fight _and_ our first kiss.'' Tori said with a wink.

"Even though you were dating Beck back then.'' Andre said with a growl in his voice.

"Yeah… still can't believe I had a crush on him, I mean what was wrong with me?''

"It's okay, Tor. He tricked all of us. Don't blame yourself Tori.''

Tori nodded and they kept an awkward silence that stayed until the water cooked. Tori got up and filled the boiling water in the two cups. She walked back to Andre with a smile.

"One hot cocoa for you, sir.'' She said and served the hot cocoa with a wink.

Andre gladly took the cup. "Why thank you, my lady.''

Tori giggled and sat down on the chair again, sipping carefully from the hot cocoa she just made. Andre did the same, trying his best not to burn his tongue at the hot liquid. They shared a smile and started talking and laughing about the silliest things, like they always did when they had their Special Best Friends time. It was important to the both of them to spent time with each other. And deep down they still loved each other deeply.

It was almost summer vacation and Tori and Andre were talking about what they were going to do for the vacation. Both wanted to stay home while their family went on vacation. Tori wanted to stay home because she didn't wanna here any whining from Trina while she tried to relax in her vacation. Andre stayed home because of his grandma, he didn't want to go with her because else he might highly annoyed. He just wanted rest and peace this vacation. The two decided they could have sleep overs at each other's houses from time to time, while their family were on vacation. So they got two houses all to their selves. Tori quietly hoped that then something magical would happen and that they would get back together. It was so hard for to look at Andre but not to touch him. She wanted to sit in his lap and cuddle with him and exchange sweet kisses. She wanted to cuddle into his chest while they were watching a scary movie. He would put his arms around her and whispered to her that nothing would happen and that he would protect her. She wanted to stargaze with him outside in her lawn and he wanted to hear him whisper that he still loved her and that he never was mad at her. He would kiss her, and everything would be okay again. But that was just a dream for Tori and it was the question if it would ever become real. She just missed Andre and wanted him to hold her again. Even if it was for a few seconds.

"Tori. Tori! Are you okay?'' Andre waved his hands in front of her face. "Hellooooooh, is anybody there?''

Tori shook her head and looked at Andre with confusion. "Huh, what?''

"I said, sounds like a good plan right?''

"What plan?''

Andre rolled his eyes but smirked at her. "Were you even listening to me, Tori Vega?''

Tori blushed and looked at the table. "Sorry, I guess I spaced out. What were you saying?''

"That we could invite the others out for our sleepover. They're staying home too. Beck not, of course. Does that sound like a plan?''

Tori felt the smile fading from her face and her romantic bubble bursted into pieces. She wanted to be alone with Andre, not with everyone else. She sighed. She couldn't protest because that would be weird. She didn't want to tell Andre she didn't want the others to come because she wanted it to be just the two of them. Tori fiddled with her fingers and then remembered Andre was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun.'' Tori said with a fake smile.

"If you don't like it then-"

"No, no, no! It'll be fun!'' Tori said, this time a little cheerier.

Andre smiled. "Alright, then it's settled. I'll go now and tell the others.''

Tori was sad that Andre had to leave. She walked him to the door and smiled at him. Suddenly Andre leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Tori smiled, closed her eyes and kissed him back. Andre pulled back and looked in her eyes with a satisfied smile. Tori grinned back and bit on her lower lip. Damn they were in love.

"I'll go tell the others now.'' Andre opened the front door. He walked outside but before he closed the door he turned to Tori.

"See ya later, _girlfriend_.'' He winked at her and closed the door.

Tori leaned against the door and bit her bottom lip again as she smiled and squealed with delight that Andre kissed her and called her his girlfriend again. She was so happy that she felt like she could take on the world. This feeling felt amazing and she knew it would never ever go away. Just like Andre, he would stay by her side forever. Because that is what your True Love does.

Guess things worked out after all.

**Oh my god! Yaaaaay! Done! Finally DONE XD So I will not do a sequel for this, sorry **** I hope you guys all liked this story. I want to thank everyone who favorite, had it on story alert and reviewed. That means so much to me and I'm glad you all liked the story. So thank you SO MUCH! You guys are amazing 3**

**Well, Much love to you all!**


End file.
